Nieve escarlata
by Abaddon DeWitt
Summary: [Precuela de: Hijos del norte] Daenerys no dio crédito, tomando ello como una mofa de mal gusto. Una mujer, menuda y ojerosa… ella no podía ser la legendaria imagen de un hombre al que anhelo conocer en sueños, el último Stark decían.
1. Chapter 1

Y lo prometido es deuda. Aquí un LongFic que aclara lo ocurrido en **Hijos del Norte** , cómo es que Sansa asciende al poder, su relación con Jon, y la tiranía de Daenerys desde el punto de vista del rey del norte. Comento que habrá ligeros flash backs que se presentaran como capítulos individuales.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de GoT no me pertenecen, son propiedad dr R.R Martin y la HBO

 **Advertencia:** Semi UA, ligero Occ

 **Rated:** T por ahora.

Sabes que eres bienvenido/a a disfrutar de la lectura y si te ha gustado no dudes en dejar tu comentario.

 _Abaddon Dewitt_

* * *

Cuanto más feliz soy, más me compadezco de los reyes.

Voltaire.

* * *

 **Daenerys.**

Puedes ignorarlo o simplemente enfrentarlo. Se había sentado en el trono de hierro, reclamándolo bajo fuego y guerra, elimino a sus "enemigos" y propició la justicia de la reina; no es tan sencillo cuando son muchos los que te recriminan en la cara, y ella probó el amargo sabor de ese paraje desconocido que le calaba la conciencia, _ese trono está maldito, o es la locura de los Targaryen lo que te ha cambiado._ Daenerys miró de soslayo a sus consejeros, agudizó la mirada de manera inclemente, buscando la asfixia en sus cuerpos, consiguiendo no más que el desapruebo, estaba siendo extremista, le dijeron, pareciera que había dejado de buscar la libertad de los esclavos, para ella misma volverse un brutal tirano que se satisfacía con cierta cantidad de sangre al día, vivir entre "salvajes", era el argumento para justificarlo.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que aportó una mirada suave? Quizá cuando no se supo sola en ese mundo, y la esperanza de su sangre se revitalizó con la presencia taciturna de un sobrino suyo. Y aun que al comienzo fue renuente a aceptarlo como parte de su estirpe, con el tiempo notó aquellos ápices de parentesco entre ambos. Pero no todo podía ser como ella demandaba, sus órdenes poco valían en ese lugar que de niña le hubiera sido arrebatado, su voz y voto se resumía a Poniente, los asuntos del Norte en nada debían incumbir. En palabras de Varis, el Norte ya estaba tan desangrado que difícilmente doblarían la rodilla ante ella, y es que cuando más heridos estaban es cuando mayor fuerza sacaba de sus huesos para rebelarse contra la tiranía de un derramamiento mayor.

Y entonces la diplomacia sería el camino hacia esa tierra de nadie.

Ella, la madre de dragones, se embarco a la conquista sin esperar encontrarse con un horror que le escarapeló la piel, destrucción y muerte, un penetrante olor a azufre y sangre, tierra mojada y cuerpos esparcidos en la tierra. Se estremeció, creyendo a medias las palabras de ese que se declaraba su familia, había un mal peor que el de los hombres que los acechaba desde el crudo invierno. Daenerys trató de mantener la compostura, pero le era imposible ante la desolación de lo que alguna vez fue conocido como el Norte.

A lo lejos se escuchaba el trote de caballos, pudo intuir que se trataba de un pequeño tropel de no más de cincuenta. Subió una pequeña colina y divisó las borrosas figuras que lentamente se volvían nítidas, no tuvo que adivinar a quién pertenecían. El estandarte impoluto de los huargos se alzaba por encima de sus cabezas con orgullo. Su llegada había sido demasiado obvia, nadie ignoraba a tres enormes bestias sobrevolando los cielos norteños, ella quería ser encontrada, y así pues, se encaminó en dirección a la pequeña tropa que se detuvo bajo la orden de una mano enguantada en plata.

 _He oído rumores mi reina, un rey lobo que desde las entrañas del norte dirige a sus hombres en la batalla contra los caminantes blancos._

Patrañas, pensó por un momento, pero ahora se tragaba las palabras aun que jamás lo admitiría. Con paso solemne se acercó, su mentón siempre airado propició un descontento en los hombres que guardaron en silencio a su _señor._

—Me han dicho que me encontraría con el rey del norte, —comentó escueta.

¿Quién de todos esos hombres podría ser?, Daenerys buscó al más imponente, entre todos había uno en especial, encapuchado y encogido ligeramente, apenas podía distinguir su forma entre la gruesa capa de piel azul rey que le cubría los hombros, y la capucha que ocultaba el rostro. La mirada aguda de Daenerys se dirigió a la figura, y no lo dudó por un segundo, él era el tan afamado _Rey de los caballeros._

 _Dicen que pasó quince días y quince noches más allá del muro, a lomos de un caballo tan blanco como la nieve y un huargo tan negro como la noche. Y cuando regresó, abandonó su ser y su alma para volverse un rey inmortal, un alma en pena que velaría por el norte hasta restaurar el honor de los Stark._

Un muerto viviente. De la nada, divisó una mancha robusta de color negro, sus ojos eran plata liquida que la observaban con hambre, sus colmillos amarillentos se mostraron ligeramente, expectantes a una orden del jinete que montaba hidalgo. Daenerys había ya convivido con Fantasma, el huargo de Jon, pero en nada era comparado con la poderosa bestia que fácilmente podía tragarse un caballo, sus fauces tensas en cualquier momento podían desollarla viva, pero ella no tenía miedo.

La figura mostró indicios de querer bajar, y así fue, desmontó al equino, y sus manos enguantadas quitaron la capucha de su cabeza.

 _Sus ojos son como el eterno invierno más allá del muro._

Glaciares azules que la escrutaron, sus rasgos eran finos y angulosos, ligeramente curtidos, poseía una cabellera salvaje de color rojizo, _besada por el fuego,_ y el cuerpo era menudo aun que macizo si tomaba en cuenta que la armadura que cargaba no pesaba menos que la de Ser Jorah.

—Daenerys Targaryen supongo, —escuchó en tono seco.

Missandei seguramente la hubiera reprendido por su insolencia, pero ella no estaba ahí, entonces ella debía hacerlo pero esa grosera criatura pasó de largo para dirigirse a los hombres de una manera tan estoica y noble, que un escalofrío le erizó la piel.

— _El rey del norte tiene el respeto de todas las casas que sirvieron a los Stark, una sola palabra suya es un voto sagrado._

La Targaryen frunció el ceño y miró a los hombres alejarse.

—Creí ser clara al decir que me encontraría con el rey del norte, —demandó.

—Estás frente a _él,_ su gracia.

Daenerys no dio crédito, tomando ello como una mofa de mal gusto. Una mujer, menuda y ojerosa… ella no podía ser la legendaria imagen de un hombre al que anhelo conocer en sueños, el último Stark decían. Incluso se rumoró que era el cuerpo renacido de Robb Stark, el joven lobo traicionado en los gemelos. Pero no fue así, se topó de cara a una niña que calculaba era aun más pequeña que ella, rozando apenas su décimo séptimo día del nombre, o poco más. Sonrió con burla y desdeño, la mujer frente a ella arrugó el entrecejo.

—Entonces debo tomar como falsos todos los rumores en torno al temido señor del invierno, implacable coloso de hielo que lucha contra los _otros._

La contraria negó suavemente. Ciertamente eran muchas cosas las que escuchó sobre el famoso Rey caballero. Pero esa era la más descabellada, la que contempló con sus propios ojos: Una pequeña niña vestida para la guerra.

—Eso depende de su perspectiva, pero no creo que viniera usted a comprobar en estas tierras lo que se dice de mi persona, o siquiera compartir la intimidad para mostrarle que lo que hay entre las piernas de un hombre no lo hace merecedor de un titulo.

Las mejillas de Daenerys se volvieron rosas, la osadía de esa mujer estaba sobrepasando su paciencia, y sobre todo el límite entre ser condescendiente con un familiar de su amado Jon. Apretó los nudillos y tensó la mandibula, algo que notó el _rey,_ tomó en cuenta en cuanto agachó suavemente la cabeza en un gest de disculpa, más no de sumisión, pues su cuerpo permaneció erguido con orgullo.

—Una disculpa por mis palabras oscas, pero aquí en el Norte no conocemos otra manera, —la escuchó suspirar con resignación—, supongo que su gracia debe estar cansada, venga a mi campamento y hablaremos de nuestros asuntos en la privacidad de un fuego calido y una comida caliente.

Los norteños siempre dignos y honorables, hospitalarios… Daenerys accedió a ella y despidió a sus dragones que esperó, pudieran sacar una expresión de asombro a la mujer, pero no hubo otra cosa más que el estoicismo cansino de su rostro.

Le fue entregado un caballo. Ella sabía montar, era claro, sin embargo mucho distaban los caballos estéticos y atléticos del desierto, a los robustos y lóbregos del Norte, dos criaturas hechas para diferentes climas. Estos iban a un paso más lento, pero más firme y seguro, eran animales criados para la resistencia en los crudos inviernos del norte.

El campamento del rey caballero era muy lejano a lo que imaginó, la tienda de su majestad era apenas más grande que la del resto de las tropas, aun que predominaba el plata y gris de su casa, el emblema de los lobos en la cortina principal resguardada por una mujer a lo que no le fue difícil reconocer: Brienne de Thart, la mujer caballero que se contaba, le había entrenado. Se fijó en las expresiones de solemnidad humilde que dedicó a Brienne, y ella con un gesto materno la envolvió entre brazos.

—Esperábamos su regreso, _mi rey…_

 _Rey…_ Aun le costaba digerir esa palabra dirigida a la muchacha que se adentraba en la tienda. Los interiores eran sencillos, nada petulante u ostentoso, apenas contaba con lo indispensable, un pequeño mueble que funcionaba como escritorio donde yacían desparramados libros y mapas, algunas sillas dispersadas y un catre de paja que le funcionaba como cama, envuelto en gruesas pieles de animales que la resguardaban del inclemente clima nocturno.

—Cuando Jon me habló de ti, realmente creí que se trataba de un resucitado Robb Stark, —declaró la reina ante la mirada dura de la joven que se sentó en una pequeña silla detrás del escritorio.

—Jon no suele ser muy bueno en las descripciones, —aclaró en tono jocoso—, sin embargo podríamos decir que sí, soy la imagen de mi difunto hermano Robb. Siempre nos dijeron que éramos la viva imagen de un Tully, pero en el interior éramos lobos Stark.

Daenerys guardó silencio.

—Sansa Stark, —la llamó por su nombre pero ella no respondió, nuevamente ese silencio se alargo y enseguida escuchó un suspiro cansado.

—Ella está muerta.

No alcanzó a comprender sus palabras al comienzo, pero nuevamente volvieron los recuerdos antes de su partida al norte, las palabras de Tyrion al hablar sobre la loba Stark. _Ella murió más allá del muro, luego de recuperar su hogar para sus hermanos._

—Entonces ¿Cómo te llaman?

—Lord Stark, Rey, Rey caballero, Señor del norte, cualquier titulo que quieran darme, pero el nombre de la última Stark pereció más allá del muro, espero que lo recuerde bien su gracia.

No supo por qué sus palabras le causaron una congoja que rara vez solía tener hacia alguien ajeno a su familia. Sus ojos azules estaban casi vacíos, su rostro era una impávida mueca de serenidad resguardando a un fiero caballero.

—Supongo que no puedo alargar más mis razones, pero necesitaba tocar terreno antes de decretar mi voluntad.

El rostro de _Sansa,_ se deformó en una mueca dura, tal vez la había ofendido, ella era la extranjera, no podía demandar autoridad en el norte, no aun, a su tiempo, pero ahora estaba frente al rey del norte.

—¿Y cuál es la voluntad de su gracia? —interrogó expectante.

—Sé que proteges al matareyes, lo mantienes oculto entre tus filas, y quiero su cabeza, —hizo una pausa esperando un indicio en el rostro de Sansa que le diera la razón, pero a cambio no recibió más que una cara de póker que permaneció indeleble—, entrega a Jaime Lannister y te daré el ejercito que solicitas, incluso a uno de mis dragones para la lucha contra _esos seres…_ que el Norte doble su rodilla ante mi, y tendrás la victoria.

El rey tensó uno de sus puños, Daenerys mostró satisfacción, había dado en el clavo, tantos años de desdeñar los secretos de Varis y Tyrion para ser calculadores y descifrar cada movimiento en el cuerpo humano. Se sintió agradecida por ello.

—Te ofrezco mi techo y comida… y a cambio me pides la cabeza de un Lannister, en mi cara y sin decoro, —su voz resonó autoritaria, tan noble que la reina dragón sintió su corazón desbocándose, palpando en su piel una fina capa de hielo fantasma que la cubría.

—Tú has ido hasta mi territorio, has mandado a Jon, mi sobrino, a pedir sin recato a mis ejércitos, —rugió la dragona.

Sansa se echo hacia atrás, no por haberse intimidado, más bien se restregó el rostro con ambas manos.

—Para salvar sus nobles culos, dos años Daenerys, dos años en los que Jon y yo hemos tratado de mantener a raya a esas criaturas, comenzamos una campaña con miles de hombres, ahora solo quedan rezagos, pero aquí me tienes, con el culo congelado y una corona que casi me decapita, con mi casa hecha ruinas y la fidelidad de mis hombres sobre la espalda… No soy Eddard Stark, no soy Robb… _Soy el rey del norte, y pelearé por mi hogar y mi gente hasta el último de mis respiros._

No iba a tolerarlo, esa niña descarada le escupía las palabras amargas en la cara, ella era la reina de poniente, no había sufrido menos que la Stark, perdió un esposo, un hijo, toda una familia, ¿Qué de malo tenía reclamar lo que le correspondía por derecho?, pero su juicio no miraba más allá de la _arrogancia_ del norte al revelarse de esa forma, Daenerys estaba perdiendo los estribos, demandaba y autorizaba, superficialmente aun que no lo admitía, soñaba con llegar a lomo de sus dragones y que incluso ante esa imagen tan imponente, los caminantes blancos se arrodillaran ante ella. Pero era una tonta, cada vez que escuchaba de labios de Jon los horrores del norte, podía sentir el miedo calándole los huesos. Y nunca lo iba a admitir.

Se levantó de su lugar para salir de la tienda, no pasaría un segundo más frente a esa loba arrogante. Caminó notando todas las miradas en ellas, se enorgulleció en su vanidad, ella era Mhysa después de todo, pero las miradas no eran aquellas que los esclavos le dedicaran, eran lo opuesto, era una extraña… poco a poco Daenerys se sintió pequeña, desprotegida.

— _¿Qué poder tiene el príncipe prometido frente al puño implacable de su rey?_

Una serpenteante voz se escabulló traviesa en su piel, Daenerys se giró encontrándose con los penetrantes ojos de una mujer, _Melissandre._ Había muchas cosas que se contaban de ella, una: que revivió a Jon, la otra, que envió a Sansa más allá del muro para hacerla retornar como el rey caballero del que todos hablaban. Daenerys le devolvió la mirada con dureza, había algo en la bruja roja que no le gustaba y le provocaba incertidumbre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de GoT no me pertenecen, son propiedad dr R.R Martin y la HBO

 **Advertencia:** Semi UA, ligero Occ

 **Rated:** T por ahora.

Sabes que eres bienvenido/a a disfrutar de la lectura y si te ha gustado no dudes en dejar tu comentario.

 _Abaddon Dewitt_

* * *

Es curioso cómo siempre queda algo de inocencia que perder.

Dishonored

* * *

 **Sansa**

Perdió la claridad de su nombre, apenas recordaba cómo se escuchaba en la punta de su lengua, había prohibido nombrarlo siquiera, pero a veces el destino es caprichoso, aun que con ella casi siempre lo es. Había un innumerable cúmulo de mitos y leyendas que se alzaban a sus pies, formando un muro inalcanzable para lo que se consideraban simples mortales, se había vuelto una especie de deidad monarca que gobernaba con sabiduría y justicia a los norteños. Y entonces en la profundidad de sus deseos más oscuros, anhelaba volver a ser Sansa, la niña llena de sueños que ansiaba conocer el mundo de la mano de un príncipe con armadura que le jurara amor sincero y puro. Que lejos estaba de ese destino utópico, que necia fue, y las consecuencias estaban grabadas en su piel.

Se miró al espejo desnuda, atendió a la piel pálida de su cuerpo, una red de cicatrices la tejían desde las clavículas hasta el vientre, sus pechos, esos que debieron ser para amamantar a sus hijos estaban desfigurados, sus costillas aun mostraban rastros de crueldad con las marcas que se abultaban una sobre otra en distintas cruces mordaces que se apoderaban de su cuerpo. Y sus brazos, quedaban marcas blancas de latigazos recibidos sin compasión, se estremeció, esa no era Sansa, Sansa estaba muerta.

Sus dedos rozaron cada parte de su cuerpo, percibió la calidez que desprendía, sin embargo notó su resistencia al frío, no la de un norteño cualquiera, sabía que haber crecido en un lugar como Invernalia, había causado en ella una resistencia al cruento clima de manera amena, pero desde que fuera enviada al misterio más allá del norte, se percató de que podía pasar horas bajo una tormenta de nieve, y así, desnuda, podría sobrevivir. Su cuerpo estaba curtido. Acarició lo que antes fue piel suave, ahora áspera y abultada, sus dígitos temblaron conforme llegaron a los pezones, el seno derecho había sido desgarrado sin reparo alguno por Ramsay, entre toscas mordidas que la desangraron, y puntos desiguales cerraron la carne, dejando un bulto deforme en el cual a veces Jon se recargaba; sonrió con amargura. Su _hermano,_ le dijo que era hermosa, por un tiempo le creyó, le gustaba la mirada tierna con la que Jon admiraba su desnudez, cuando su cuerpo ansiaba el calor entre sus piernas y su boca jugaba con sus pechos, bebiendo de ellos como si se tratara del vino más dulce. La mano izquierda se condujo lentamente hasta debajo del ombligo ahora casi inexistente, reemplazado por cortes viejos que parecían a veces dolerle, y se topó con la mata de vello delgado que le adornaba el pubis.

A Sansa le gustaba recortar el vello entre sus piernas de manera que se viera más delicado, más apetecible para Jon, normalmente aquel era solo un _lujo,_ para las cortesanas más caras, aquellas que servían a reyes y lords, una dama no debía cometer esos actos pecaminosos, pero ella había dejado de ser una dama hacia tanto tiempo. La costumbre se había vuelto cotidiana pese a que hace ya más de un año que Jon no compartía su lecho.

Suspiró hondo al sentir sus dedos hundiéndose en esa cavidad que le provocaba un placer delicioso, si el fantasma de Catelyn Tully la contemplara, seguramente la abofetearía hasta dejarle el rostro hinchado, pero Catelyn estaba muerta y era mejor dejarla así. Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando apretó el punto más sensible de su ser, moliéndolo en movimientos suaves y constantes, recordaba el tacto de Jon, su lengua deslizándose de manera juguetona, sus dientes mordiendo con gentileza la carne blanda, y sus manos amasándole las nalgas, entonces una oleada de placer la hizo tumbarse en la cama, anhelando el tacto de ese hombre, ansiando con insana necesidad su cuerpo para calentarla, para hacerla sentir un _ser humano_ … Y su orgasmo se la llevó junto a todas las cargas en la espalda, la desvaneció sobre las sabanas con palpitaciones intensas entre las piernas y el corazón desbocado, entonces llegó el llanto.

Sollozó con amargura.

La puerta sonó e inmediatamente atendió con voz entre cortada, tratando de mantenerla firme, se cubrió con una bata y se secó el sudor.

—Diga… —contuvo el nudo en su garganta.

—Mi rey, el consejo llama su presencia, —escuchó del otro lado.

Se quedó en silencio escuchando los pasos alejándose. Miró a su costado la ropa que la esperaba y con parsimonia se dedicó a cambiarse.

Caminó entre los pasillos, sus botas resonaron contra el piso de piedra y la tela de su capa se arrastró por el suelo provocando sonidos secos que la acompañaron, llegó hasta la puerta de madera, la que abrió con calma, divisando el interior. La estancia estaba bien alumbrada, a pesar de la nublazón afuera, la chimenea crepitaba y las velas danzaban provocando un juego de luces que en otro momento le hubieran parecido bellos, pero que ahora eran una banalidad. Tomó el asiento a la cabeza de la mesa y miró a las personas a su alrededor.

—Daenerys Targaryen ha enviado un cuervo, —escuchó la voz grave de un hombre a su izquierda.

Fijó sus ojos azules en él, la mirada cinica había regresado y por un instante se sintió feliz de saberlo reparado, los retazos de Theon Greyjoy estaban en marcha nuevamente, cosidos uno a otro con el tacto de Asha Greyjoy.

—¿Y qué decía? —preguntó ella mientras se acomodaba sobre su silla, mirando atentamente al hombre que respiró incómodamente con su mirada en él, pudiendo reconocer cómo cualquiera se amedrentaba en su presencia.

—Vendrá al norte, hará una inspección de la situación, las cosas en Desembarco del Rey tampoco son muy alentadoras, alteza, —replicó una mujer.

Brienne dirigió sus sinceros orbes a su rey, un destello de preocupación se divisó y Stark asintió meditando sobre lo sucedido, hasta llegada la voz gruesa y rasposa de un hombre que parecía entre molesto, divertido e iracundo.

—Ese hijo de puta, Jon tardó más de ocho meses en convencer a la mujer, —fue una recriminación áspera que le supo amarga a _Sansa_.

—Tal vez necesitaba calentarle el coño para convencerla de ceder, ya saben, los Targaryen incestuosos, —el comentario que devino por parte de Theon no ayudó.

Bajo la mesa, _Sansa_ tensó el puño y sus ojos inquisidores hicieron callar los murmullos subidos de tono que comenzaron entorno a Jon y Daenerys, la nueva reina de poniente. El puño del rey golpeó la mesa, dejando en silencio la sala, y con las miradas ligeramente ensombrecidas, hablar de Jon en esa mesa era un tema delicado.

—Una disculpa, mi rey, —agregó Theon y a cambio sólo recibió una mirada blanda que confirmaba la aceptación a sus palabras descolocadas.

—Como fuere, la ayuda de Targaryen será bien recibida, en tiempos de austeridad no estamos para ser quisquillosos con un titulo o línea de sangre, —la voz del rey era absoluta, llena de una sabiduría que pareciera ancestral, nadie podría negar que estaban frente a su monarca—, Jon hizo un buen trabajo, pero también debemos recordar que él es un Targaryen, no puede darle la espalda a su familia.

Su voz aparentó ser firme, la rectitud de sus actos era comparable al honor de Eddard Stark, y entonces evocó el sentimiento de respeto que todos tenían a su persona, pero debajo de la mascara, sus oraciones se le antojaron amargas, casi vomitivas.

 _El coño rubio y caliente de Daenerys Targaryen, si supo cogerse a un Khal, qué no hará con un hombre que vivió en la austeridad del muro._

La relación entre la reina dragón y el ex comandante de la guardia nocturna era un secreto a voces, uno que desgarraba lo que quedaba de _Sansa Stark,_ y entonces recordó: _Soy un rey antes que una mujer._

La conversación se alargó más de lo esperado, debía recibir las caravanas de suministros, administrar las bodegas, prepararse para las largas noches que se avecinaban. Había planeado un viaje al muro luego de recibir a la Targaryen, tal vez invitarla a dicho lugar. Aun que eso no amainaba la chispa de celos que se vislumbraron en sus ojos cada vez que alguien mencionaba el afamado rumor sobre las bodas entre los Targaryen.

Ella misma preparó la montura de su caballo, había adoptado una costumbre ancestral de su familia, lo hizo su señor padre, el padre de su padre y así en sucesión hasta llegar al fundador de la honorable casa Stark. Visitó el bosque de los dioses, sentándose a pies del árbol corazón, el viejo arciano que hubiera sobrevivido a esos años oscuros que le causaban un escalofrío en toda la columna. _Sansa Stark está muerta._ Desenvainó su espada, comenzó a afilarla con suavidad, meditando.

En sus adentros, guardaba la esperanza de que Jon pudiera llegar en cualquier momento, acompañarla en silencio, observarla sonreír al recordar momentos de su infancia, pero no fue así. _Todos se van, tarde o temprano._ Suspiró cansada, e hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Adelante, puedes sentarte —invitó.

—Gracias mi señor, —articuló la voz característica de Melissandre.

No negaba que aun había cierto dejo de desconfianza hacia la sacerdotisa roja, pero por ahora, ella era una compañía a la que no se iba a negar, tal vez su contacto con otros era para asegurarse de que aun era un ser vivo, un ser humano… que aun era capaz de sangrar.

—He visto la llegada del príncipe prometido a sus tierras, —comentó de manera seca a modo de dar cabida a una conversación.

—Sí, enviaron un cuervo desde la fortaleza roja, —respondió el rey—, con su ayuda acabaremos con este infierno…

—Si bien, la ayuda de la reina de poniente es algo importante a la causa, le recuerdo que usted es el rey, y el rey tiene más valía en el campo de batalla que un príncipe prometido…

—Los príncipes heredan a los reyes, no te olvides de eso, —contestó de una manera amarga, tanta que notó cierta empatía de la bruja hacia ella.

—Pero ella nunca gobernará el norte, recuérdelo mi señor.

La miró levantarse con esa gracia que la caracterizaba, alejándose lentamente volviéndose una borrosa mancha roja.

Los días transcurrieron con cotidianeidad, se levantaba al alba, se dirigía a orar en el bosque de los dioses y luego entrenaba, le gustaba blandir una espada, no esperaba que ello fuera casi como danzar en un gran salón lleno de señores y señoras que prestaban atención a sus gráciles movimientos, sólo que ahora el gran salón era el patio del castillo, y los lords eran los soldados que la observaron con grata devoción. Su frente se perlaba de sudor, y sus músculos se tensaban, perdió la noción del tiempo hasta que su estomago protestó de hambre. Respiraba con la boca abierta, mirando el suelo y sosteniendo su peso con la espada, nuevamente un nudo le ató la garganta, su puño apretó con fuerza la empuñadura. _Soy un rey antes que una mujer._

Se irguió solemne como siempre y Brienne atendió a ella colocándole la capa sobre los hombros, conduciéndola al interior del castillo.

Se tumbó boca arriba en la cama, observó el techo detenidamente mientras acompasaba su respiración con los latidos de su corazón, sus dedos rozaron el peto de la armadura, no podía separarse de ella, nunca lo haría. Una lagrima traidora se asomó en el rabillo del ojo y escapó ingrata por su sien, y tras ella le siguieron otras, pero no hubo muecas en su rostro, simplemente salían.

Cerró los ojos… _Una vez tuve un sueño._

 _Sus manos ensangrentadas se aferraron con fuerza en la empuñadura, sus heridas se cerraron en un proceso doloroso, su carne se congeló y sintió el beso de la muerte en la nuca;_ _ **abandona tu humanidad y conviértete en un rey**_ _. Un tirón despiadado, un grito desgarrador, su cuerpo dejó de temblar y fue un canto de guerra, salvaje, furibundo, anunciando el nacimiento de un rey, la leyenda del hombre renacido en las entrañas del invierno. Los huargos aullaron venerando la noble sangre del monarca que se coronaba y entonces la nada…_

Despertó bien entrada la noche, aun tenía la armadura puesta. Se liberó de ella lentamente, aun le causaba horror ver su brazo izquierdo decorado con vetas de un azul profundo y brillante. Un tatuaje que le remarcaba su ausencia de humanidad, se estremecía de miedo. Se acostó tratando de conciliar el sueño observando el cielo borrascoso, y lentamente cayó en los brazos de la noche, arrastrándose a un lugar donde no existían los terrores.

Por la mañana, fue recibida con el olfateo húmedo de alguien bien conocido, aun con modorra contemplo el enorme hocico de un huargo, _Noche de invierno._ Le acarició la cabeza con gesto amable y el animal respondió con un suave chillido de complacencia.

Recordó la noche que lo encontró aun siendo cachorro, recordaba haberle suplicado a Jon quedárselo, pese al carácter osco que presentó al comienzo, llegando incluso a morderle la mano, pero _Sansa_ fue persistente, lo alimentó, acunó y procuró ganándose su confianza, el recuerdo de Dama le traía tristeza, los ojos de Noche de invierno le causaban paz, un ápice de esperanza, si bien, el huargo no reemplazaría a su anterior, tampoco podía no darle un lugar, luego de viajes juntos. Y de alguna manera, el animal le daba mayor autoridad y seguridad.

 _Ella partió más allá del muro a lomos de un caballo tan blanco como la nieve y un huargo tan negro como la noche más oscura._

Noche de invierno retozaba a pies del trono, el rey sentado con solemnidad sobre el lugar que alguna vez ocupo Eddard Stark, se encontró frente a frente con Daenerys Targaryen, la reina dragón la retó con esos ojos violetas que bajo la oscuridad brillaban acechantes, pero había terrores más perversos que el de esa mirada sedienta de sangre. su primer encuentro no había sido muy ameno, aun cuando la reina de poniente había sugerido que no esperaba la presencia de una mujer en el trono del norte, aun que pese a ello, su pequeño cuerpo impusiera una autoridad incuestionable para todos los norteños.

—Enviaré tropas, alimento y lo que más pueda, —declaró con sabor seco.

—Las recibiré con humildad su gracia, —las palabras del rey fueron sinceras, y cargadas de agradecimiento.

Tres días atrás, Daenerys contempló con sus propios ojos el terror, los caminantes blancos se escabulleron hasta una villa cercana, fue un ataque inesperado, casi imposible, nadie daba crédito a lo sucedido y entonces miró al rey del norte montar con espada en mano, y al alba la observó regresar cubierta de sangre, sangre de sus hombres, y con un penetrante olor a muerte y cansancio. Sansa supo que ganó la credibilidad de la reina de poniente, entonces cayó de rodillas, cansada, hastiada de todo queriendo únicamente dormir.

—Volveremos a vernos pronto… Rey del norte.

—Eso espero, alteza.

Se miraron a los ojos, formando una alianza, olvidando los egos, dejando la transparencia de dos almas que tratarían de luchar contra la oscuridad, una a fuego de dragón, la otra a tormentas de hielo.

Cuando Daenerys partió, Sansa pudo respirar, echo la cabeza hacia atrás, entonces una mano de metal cayó sobre su hombro.

—Estás a salvo por ahora Jaime, —susurró—, ahora hay que prepararlo todo, partiremos en una semana.


End file.
